Who is Cupid?
by logansgirl17
Summary: Cupids get their assignments, but will they be able to get to these two lonely souls. LoVe. OneShot


Title: Who is Cupid  
Author: Bubblebear488  
Rating: R - NC-17 (bathroom smut)  
Word Count: 2663  
Spoilers: Through 2 X 13 "Ain't no Magic Mountain High Enough"  
Pairing/Character: Logan/Veronica, 2 cupids  
Summary: Cupids get their assignments, but will they be able to get to these two lonely souls.  
Disclaimer: Rob Thomas is King!  
Author's Note: I got this idea from many different books, movies and shows. if anyone knows the show 'dead like me' there is a referece there for you. anyways this is what i think Cupid is really like and what i wish would end up to be for Logan and Veronica. May be a little choppy with the grammer/spelling but i wrote it fast to get into the deadline, and i am not very good at the whole smut thing but i hope you enjoy!

The fly down from Limbo, Neptune's list of potential lovers in hand, was always a fun trip. She found it peaceful weaving through the clouds, with the constant flutter in the stomach from the decreasing air pressure. She had become used to it over the years; the constant trips up and down especially on this the 'Day or Love'.

But the frightened look on her new apprentices face made her laugh. She could tell that she was just getting used to the whole floating thing, trying hard to flap her arms as much as possible as if she were a hummingbird. They made their way to a deserted beach and she finally made her landing in perfect posture. While her frantic companion fell to the ground with a large thud.

"How do you do it?" the girl asked while rubbing her now sore butt.

"Practice and many a landing like you just had there." She giggled pulling the white ribbon that held up her hair, letting the strawberry gold locks cascade to their perfectly curled form down her back.

Cupid has always been described as a baby in a diaper with wings and a bow and arrow. What a laugh, if only people knew the truth behind it all. When a soul is taken up into the clouds they do not go directly to heaven, unless you were completely selfless your entire life. If not, then everyone must work off their "sins" with a certain amount of time doing…lets just call it community service.

These jobs are shoved into three categories. You could be a guardian, where each soul is matched with a person and that soul must help protect them. Yet people automatically gave all the credit to 'Angels,' if only they knew the truth. They usually stay in Limbo and play watchers.

You could be a Cupid. These are souls given a human form to live among the people, spreading love between unsuspecting singles. The list carefully crafted by the men up stairs.

And last you could be a Reaper, a soul given a human form to walk among the living and must retrieve the souls of the soon-to-be dead and send them up to Limbo.

Once on the ground Ivana (Ivy) Love, pulled tight on her white pea coat, while patting down her white linen skirt and smoothing her pink and red striped shirt.

Karen Dougen, (who was really going to have to find a cooler name) picked herself off the ground, and began to brush the sand off her jeans and pink button down shirt, They began to walk along the beach coming upon a beachside condo.

Karen had been a 22 year old brunette student at the University of Ohio; she died in a car accident with her boyfriend. She was now in the form of a teenage blonde surfer girl. This was defiantly not what she was expecting.

"How did you get this place?" she asked looking at the impressive condo.

"I lived in Seattle for a while and made friends with a Reaper. He gave me some stock certificates he got from one of his reaps, some old rich dude. Anyways the things turned out to be from the 60's for like Disney, and apple, I cashed them in made myself a fortune." She said kicking off the sand on her bare feet before entering the back.

"So we get to have jobs?" Karen asked.

"If you can get one, or you can be like me and go to school. I do a home school program to help keep my education up to date. But trust me it is harder then you think" she said with a smile. "Hey that trip always tuckers me out, you want a drink?" she asked moving into the kitchen.

"Sure" she said looking around the living room. "So what? Do we like not age or something?" she asked.

"Nope, the form you get is what you have to work with" she said handing her the coke she just grabbed from the fridge.

"Okay I know we have probably gone over this a million times but can you please explain to me again what is going to happen." she said taking a seat on the chair.

"Well, there a tons of us out there, and each cupid is given a specific area and age group which is their group." She started taking a sip of soda. "We get the teenage kids of Neptune, now when you meet your quota you will move on to heaven and the next soul will take over your place."

"But what about you, aren't you like different?"

"Well I was taken before my time by some bumbling idiot of a reaper. They didn't know where to put me so they gave me this job; I waited 20 years before they told me I would be getting a second chance at growing up. So I get to live my life from the point of what my human body looks like." She said taking a minute to show off her body, that of an 18 year old.

"That sounds cool" she said feeling kind of sad that her life was over; she was only 22 if only she could have the same set up.

"Yeah well you try living 20 years as an adolescent and see how you like it." She joked.

"Will I have to do this for 20 years?" she asked her eyes getting wide in shock.

"No that's just me, most people get like a year or so" She said rolling her eyes.

"So, what's up for today?" she asked.

"Well it is Valentines Day, I am going to teach you the special art of making people fall in love.

They made it to Neptune high during the lunch hour, walking through the quad they sat at an empty table watching all the students decked in their pinks, whites, and reds.

"So who is first on the list." Ivy asked looking at the list. "Okay I want you to read the name and tell me who she is" she said passing the list over.

"How do I do that? I don't even know her" she said looking confused.

"Trust me it will just happen" she said, giving Karen a reassuring smile.

Karen concentrated on the name, Gia Goodman, she then looked up her mind rushing as her eyes were pulled into the direction of a blue table, as if attracted by magnets, and she then spotted a tall gangly girl.

"Her" she said triumphantly.

"Good and the boy?" Ivy asked before looking over at the 09er table behind her.

"Dick Casablancas, he is sitting at the other table." She said looking at the blond boy.

"Watch this" she said turning toward the table.

"What about your arrow?" she asked.

"Old mythology, everything is done through hormone kisses" she said looking at the girl, she whispered 'Dick Casablancas' before blowing a kiss in her direction. A swirl of pink mist in the shape of a kiss traveled across the quad and hit the girl in the back.

"Wont people see you?" Karen asked looking around.

"No one but us can see it" Ivy explained before performing the action, switching the names, and hitting the obnoxious blond. Just then he stood up making his way to the other table, he sat down next to her and with a small smile picked up her hand and kissed the back of it causing her to giggle.  
"Awesome" Karen said watching the displays of affection.

"Next?" she asked looking back.

"Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls" she said searching the quad.

"Stop looking I know who they are" she said rolling her eyes at the sky. "you couldn't give me an easy one for my last charge." She said to the sky.

"What's so bad?"

"They have a very messy history, making them less willing to give into love." She said spotting the short blonde girl in question.

"Here goes a try" she thought as she blew the kiss in her direction.

It hit the back of her head with a pang, she then turned around and looked a Logan who was chatting it up with some blonde sophomore. She then sighed before turning back to her books.

"Try him" Karen said pointing.

"Fine" she said whispering 'veronica mars' then letting the kiss waver in the wind before landing on his cheek.

He looked up from his conversation with Hannah to spot Veronica, her head was bent down reading her book. He couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted to go over and kiss her. It was like having a bunch of butterflies in his stomach threatening to not go away until he did. But he was over letting into temptation when it came to Veronica Mars. So he turned his attention back to the vibrant underclassman.

"Told you, we are going to have to go old school for this" she said pulling out a small straw looking thing and two small red darts. "Love Potion, or so I am told" she answered Karen's questioning stare.

She shot them both hitting her in the neck and him in the side. And then the same reaction happened again. They both looked up captured each others gaze and then looked away.

"This is flippin hopeless" she said looking at the two. "Lets just finish the rest of the list and get back to these two."

"She said turning back to Karen. With their backs turned neither saw as Veronica packed her bag and retreated into the school. But Logan had, and he took the opportunity that he was now no longer able to ignore.

Hwe found her in the journalism room, when he saw her he felt his knees weaken as he watched her pace back and forth. She was mumbling to herself as if in a huge debate.

"I cant just talk to him, he has moved on" she said her eyes looking at the ground. "Plus he hates you…you disgust him…you…"

"Make me crazy" he finishes as he moved in closer to her. Stopping her in mid stride a look of complete embarrassment and hope etched across her features. "I can't stop thinking about you, and all I want to do is hate you…" he said, she turned her gaze away from him a frown graced her features.

"Logan…" she began.

"But I can't hate you, because I love you…I never stopped" he interrupted.

"Oh god Logan, I love you too" she pronounced walking closer to him.

"What about Duncan?" he asked still showing signs of resistance.

"I wasn't who I wanted to be with him…but with you I feel whole" she said stroking her hand down his cheek before pulling it into her hand and leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

"Bathroom" he grinned taking her hand and leading her down the hall to their special spot pulling out the 'out of order' sign and rubber door wedge they hid behind the tampon machine.

He turned to her with a huge smile on his face, as we as a look of hunger. They dove in again with and extremely passionate kiss, one that felt quite familiar to the one they shared at the Camelot that first time. Everything that had happened in the past had melted away, Lilly's death, his mother's suicide, her mother's departure, Felix's murder, and Aarons arrest. It was all gone blown away with the wind, because VERONICA MARS LOVES LOGAN ECHOLLS! And always will.

They moved closer to the sinks, he picked her up by her thighs and lifted her on to the counter the whole time their lips never separated. He slowly traced the kisses down her chin and made a path down her neck to the base. He then lingered in that spot that made her shiver and her body jerked up and she eecked out a low moan into his hair. He moved his way up again and she moved her hands over his chest unbuttoning the buttons of his clean blue shirt. She pulled the shirt down his arms and lifted off the undershirt. His bare chest felt smooth as her palms stroked over it.

She wrapped her legs around him, her hips adjacent to his lap. And she could already fell him getting hard just by slowly digging herself into his hips. They kissed, moving their tongues around like eels striking every so often. He moved his hands up and down slowly rubbing her all over and she could feel his hands tug at he top of her jeans. Slowly he unbuttoned them moving them off her hips and down her legs. She lifted herself up letting him pull them off her feet and then bent down to unbuckle his belt and undo the zipper now pulling off his pants. He rubbed her body against his, letting his cock rub against her panties, before finally sliding them off as well. His hands moving their way up her legs and grabbing at her ass while pulling her even closer her wet nether region soaking his boxers.

He bent down to her ear and whispered "are you sure this is what you want, I want you be comfortable" she nodded in approval and she felt him bend down and grab one of the condoms he had stuffed in his wallet. She felt him pull off her his boxers. And he started to tug at the bottom of her tank.

He looked in her eyes and she felt him slide inside her. She moaned both in pleasure her head falling back and hitting the glass behind her, letting out a hearty moan. As he saw this he stopped and mumbled "are you ok do you need me to stop". She laughed in reply pulling him deeper with her hips and moving slowly to get him back on track.  
He pulled out a bit and pushed back in repeating the motion consecutively in a slow rhythm he was gentle before speeding up. Pleasure took over as she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her body along with his. He kissed her neck and she could feel his hands engulfing her body, touching every surface. Then with a rush of relief and pleasure she screamed out "Logan" this caused Logan to jump over the edge himself and mumble "veronica" into her hair.

They stayed there for a moment with Logan still inside of her. He moved his hand up to her face and grazed her cheek while moving a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you Ronnie" he said in complete seriousness and a pinch of happiness. "I love you too" she said lowering his head to his chest and trying to catch her breath.

A couple minutes later they both got up and got dressed. They walked out of the bathroom together, while he held her close to his side. They didn't care if their hair was messed up and if people would be talking about them later. What mattered was how they felt and what they needed. Each other.

Ivy spotted them leaving the bathroom in each others embrace and smiled to herself. "I guess my work here is done" she said pointing to the couple.  
Karen laughed a bit before turning to her teacher. "So what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Well I might just enroll here" she said looking down the halls of Neptune high. "Plus that Luke guy was pretty hot" she said turning back to walk back out to the quad Karen in tow.

"But you just set him up with that girl?"

"I give them a month tops" she said with a small giggle. Maybe growing up again wouldn't be so hard after all she thought.

"And what about them?" Karen asked pointing at the new beaming couple leaving the bathroom.

"Now that my friend is a mystery"


End file.
